


Scars

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey look another songfic! What a shocker. Anyway This was inspired by the song Scars by SayWeCanFly.  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ilTQGYU010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Iwaizumi’s best friend used to cut, maybe he still does, but he didn’t know, and now he has scars on his wrist to prove it. He got really bored one day and he decided to write a song about what first came to mind, which was his best friend’s scars on his wrists. He started writing, ‘Those scars on your wrist are the mark of the world’. Funny how true that is he thought but continued on, ‘An ocean that’s left you so torn, but remember the heart that you brought into this world’. Sadly, his best friend was torn, but continuing on, ‘The same one as when you were born’.  
Iwaizumi sat there thinking of what to write next and then he got it, ‘How confused you must be, finding love in the blood that you bleed, but the truth is that I see. What you say that it’s hard to be me and we all make mistakes.’ Oh how much he wanted his best friend to see that, ‘It’s not you, but this world you should hate.’ Iwaizumi thought if he should write or not, but he did anyway, ‘You’re as beautiful as you were yesterday.’  
He wanted to tell his friend that, but in fear it would ruin their friendship, he didn’t. He started humming the song making sure he did not start singing and he continued, ‘And those tears in your eyes are the product of lies. You’ve been led to believe that their true, but remember the light you brought into this world.’ His best friend most currently brought light into the world with his making sure that everyone else was happy before himself. Continuing on, ‘I promise it will get you through. How confused you must be, finding love in the blood that you bleed, but the truth is that I see. What you say it’s hard to be me and we all make mistakes. It’s not you, but the world you should hate.’ Again he decided to write those words he wished to say, ‘You’re as beautiful as you were yesterday.’  
Iwaizumi got up and texted his best friend.  
To – Asskawa: You’re as beautiful as you were yesterday.  
From – Asskawa: I really doubt that.  
To – Asskawa: I mean it.  
From – Asskawa: Okay I’ll play along. I have a question.  
To – Asskawa: What the question?  
From – Asskawa: What would you do if I died?  
To – Asskawa: I would probably cry and die inside.  
From – Asskawa: Do you mean it?  
To – Asskawa: Would I ever lie to you.  
From – Asskawa: I guess not… Thanks Iwa-chan!!  
To – Asskawa: For what?  
From – Asskawa: I’ll tell you later.  
Iwaizumi thinks ‘It’s now or never.’ But before he could send he got a message from Oikawa,  
From – Asskawa: I like you. I mean I like like you.  
To – Asskawa: I like you too.  
From – Asskawa: Really??  
To – Asskawa: Would I ever lie to you?  
From – Asskawa: No you would not.  
To – Asskawa: So how about a date? Pick you up at 7?  
From – Asskawa: Yes!  
They grew up and got married and Oikawa never did tell Iwaizumi later. They’re still together, for it is true love. Everyone makes mistakes and we all have the scars to prove it.


End file.
